


Saturday night

by bunnysworld



Series: Triskelions and dragons [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 02:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2213067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a few days and Arthur decides to take action</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saturday night

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to issy for the beta!
> 
> This was written for Camelot_Drabble's prompt Intrigue

Arthur had watched from afar for a few days now. His heart still ached when he saw Merlin, he knew he wanted him, but there was a whole new dimension to it now. The dreams hadn’t stopped; each night brought Arthur back to Camelot, the huge castle, the horses, the scratchy linen, the swords and every single dream seemed so realistic that some mornings, Arthur woke up, feeling like he had to get up to reign a country. 

Merlin hadn’t approached him since they talked, only said hi when they passed each other in the hall or arrived in a classroom.

Getting another drink, Arthur didn’t know if he should just go over or avoid Merlin at all. If he pretended nothing weird had happened, would there be a chance for him and Merlin? Or would Merlin insist on the Arthurian Legends referring to him and make a scene? Arthur didn’t want to ruin Percy’s birthday party.

Just as he opened the can of Coke, Merlin’s charm, that Arthur wore on a necklace now, started to heat up, a sign that Merlin got closer. Arthur had tried it out in the hallways of the school a few times, it was really true, as soon as they were close, the damn thing got hot. Arthur’s head shot up and he scanned the room. Yes, there he was, leaning against a wall, looking absolutely stunning in his unspectacular baggy jeans and old band t-shirt. It made no sense that this young bloke claimed to be over 1500 years old. He was a teenager. One with a very vivid imagination, but a teenager nevertheless; and a gorgeous one, too.

Arthur didn’t know what it was that intrigued him so much, the odd story Merlin had told him or the blue eyes and black hair. And at this point in time, he didn’t care. Taking a deep breath, Arthur crossed the room. As he reached Merlin, he was greeted with a soft smile and he just knew he had to kiss the other boy. 

Without even as much as a greeting, Arthur pressed his lip against Merlin’s and his whole world changed. The party around them faded away and he found himself on a clearing, pressing Merlin against a tree, kissing him for the very first time. If he could concentrate on anything but Merlin’s smell and the feeling of lush lips against his, he would probably have noticed two horses nearby and the castle he knew from this dreams in the distance. 

When he finally opened his eyes again, Arthur took a step back and stared at Merlin open-mouthed. “How do you do that?” The peace and quiet of the clearing made way for the loud music and the noises of the party.

Merlin seemed just as breathless. “I…,” he shook his head slightly, “Arthur, that’s us. Through the centuries. A shared memory, it’s nothing I do to you.”

“It’s…” Arthur’s face screwed up, “I never had this. But since you showed up…and then you tell me this weird story, and all those odd things happen, and…” He looked at Merlin, but couldn’t see anything false in his eyes, just a careful happiness.

“It’s not a story, Arthur. I don’t know what to do to make you believe, but…”

Arthur stepped closer again. “Whatever it is…that kiss was nice.” He really didn’t want to think about it now, it was all too complicated. It was a Saturday night, they were at a party, they needed to make good use of their time here. 

There it was again, that huge brilliant smile that could light up a room as Merlin looked at him and Arthur thought that Merlin really looked like a normal teenager. “We could…repeat it?”

“Best thing you ever said.” Arthur wrapped his arms around Merlin’s neck and sighed when he felt Merlin’s hands on his back. And then he stopped thinking at all when Merlin’s lips touched his again and the tips of their tongues touched.


End file.
